Magic Mix-up
by Randomaccess
Summary: Merlin is a bit lonely. Only a few friends and not one date, then she meets someone. Gwaine. Fem-Merlin/Gwaine Fem-Merlin/Arthur


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the merlin tv show or franchise.

Magic Mix-up

It had been almost a month that Merlin had been made Arthur's maidservant  
And Merlin was getting use to the non-stop work and being constantly around Arthur. Arthur had given her the day off as payment for not believing her that valiant had planned to kill the crap out of him, and she didn't know what else to do then study and practice her magic. She had thought about spending the day with Morgana and Gwen but whenever she was with them she would get jealous of the other girls bodies. I mean they were so hot! They had perfect curves full breasts and hell, all of the knights wanted to court them. But Merlin hadn't received any acknowledgement of her existence. Until Gaius asked her to go out and gather herbs in the forest she hadn't even talked to anyone that day. She had been walking through the lower town when she ran into a quite handsome man.

"Sorry" he said, she had decided to try and work on her poor sense of humor

"It's alright its not like I'm going to die or anything"

"I'm truly sorry though did I hurt you?" this was really concerning her because he thought she was hurt! It was barely a bump and he thought he had hurt her, did she really look that fragile?

She looked at his worried face and realized he was quite attractive. She then traced her eyes his entire figure before she was cut short by his masculine tone.

"Who are you milady?' he asked almost flirtatiously, which she decided to return his flirting tone.

"I could ask the same of you sir …?"

"Gwaine although I'm not a knight, and you are?" Whilst he spoke she had resumed tracing her eyes on his muscular arms.

"Excuse me are you ok?" Oh Crap she wasn't paying attention how long did she ignore him?

"Pardon?"

Gwaine smiled "Would you so kindly give me your name?"

"Oh, I'm Merlin and I'm not anyone that important you just have to ask Arthur, he calls me an idiot half the time I'm with him, the prat." How she loved calling Arthur a prat, it made her quite happy.

"I doubt that anyone so beautiful could be an idiot. And whose Arthur is he your brother, husband, Father?" She had blushed when he said beautiful. She had never been called beautiful much less by a handsome man.

"Neither" she said "I'm his maidservant and he's the prince"

"How did someone so beautiful end up a servant?" He said it again

Damn this outfit she wasn't looking to attract anyone today so she just wore a tunic and trousers which wasn't good-looking at all. She had attempted to poof out her chest a little more and show off her curves more but, it was a very bad one. Shed hold her breath so that she could though.

"Are you ok Merlin? You look a bit pale"

Crap he noticed "yes, I mean no I'm just a little light headed that's all."

She felt so light headed in fact she though she was going to faint, and she could feel herself falling when she thought about Gwaine too.

"Merlin!" before she felt pain of falling, she felt someone catch her and everything faded way.

Before she new what was happening she felt a hand on her forehead which she recognized as Gaius's cold rickety callused hands. Wait how she did get to Gaius. So she decided to wake up and ask.

"Good afternoon Merlin glad to have you back."

"Did I die or something?"

"No but you did faint in the middle of the market."

Oh my god she did not faint in front of Gwaine, shit he would think she was an idiot too and after he called her beautiful twice, plus Arthur would hear about it any never let her live it down.

"How did I get here Gaius?"

"I believe his name was Gwaine Carried you all the way here, he thought you were dying. Don't worry I told him you were just over-worked."

"Where is he? I want to thank him for everything"

"I believe he said he was going to have a word with Arthur"

No, he was probably going to tell Arthur how horrible he is for overworking me and then Arthur will take his anger from that and put it on her. She had to stop Gwaine.

She had burst from the bed not realizing she had been changed her into her night gown to be more comfortable, and ran out the door. When she had come to Arthur's chambers she had heard bickering, she closed her eyes and burst through his door and yelled "stop yelling, and Gwaine don't tell him anything"

"Merlin?" Arthur said "what are you doing? and what are you wearing?"

She opened her eyes to see an annoyed Arthur and a smiling, charming Gwaine. She looked down at herself to see what she was wearing. What the she was in her night gown that Morgana had given to her as a nineteenth birthday present. It was pretty much a see through Dress that revealed all of her body except the parts hidden in the undergarments which were shown as well. Leaving nothing to the imagination. Knowing they were staring at her she ran to Arthur's dressing cabinet and grabbed an extremely large shirt she put it on, but because of the cut it still showed a decent amount of cleavage.

"Merlin that's my shirt!"

Gwaine finally said something "Mate I wouldn't be complaining if a half naked girl was wearing my clothes."

"Of course you wouldn't but when it happens to be my servant it sends mixed messages."

"Does anyone care how I feel?" Merlin said "I mean I'm the one half naked"

Gwaine made a cheeky smile as he raised his hand like a child

She didn't think it could get any worse when Morgana and Gwen walked in to see what the yelling was about.

"Merlin so you do have something with Arthur after all' Morgana said with a big smile on her face

"No you see that I ran in here and I was wearing almost nothing and then I had to grab his shirt and…"

"She fainted this morning milady and I changed her into the night gown you had given" Gwen had told Morgana

"Hmmm so you wanted to tempt Arthur did you? Gwaine Perhaps?" Morgana replied

"What no, I wouldn't Arthur! Maybe Gwaine but I only met him today" She blushed as she said the last part "and how do you know Gwaine?"

"Arthur I'm quite hurt you've never mentioned me or her before, especially to me or someone as beautiful as Merlin…"

"Wait a second you think merlins attractive? A pig from mud looks better than Merlin!" Arthur said half laughing everybody in the room glared open mouth in Arthur's direction Merlin with tears welling.

Merlin decided not to stay any longer she turned and ran out of the door crying...

"Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana yelled "never joke with a woman especially about her appearance!" She and Gwen simultaneously slapped him, hard. After listening to an hour of Morgana "teaching" Arthur manners Gwaine thought it time to find Merlin. Stupid Arthur couldn't he see she was already embarrassed but she cried in the cutest way no wait crying isn't good, bad' Gwaine thought

Stupid Arthur Pendragon she'd make him regret saying that. She was already having a terrible day fainting in front of Gwaine then going into Arthur's bed chambers half naked and now this. She didn't want to see anyone at all. Yet even when she had embarrassed herself twice he still called he beautiful. And how did everyone but her know maybe Gwaine was he was once a servant and now looking for hire, or maybe he's a prince from a distant kingdom and came to socialize she knew It he was to well behaved to be a commoner why the hell did she think there was even a slim of a chance. That anything could happen between them. Gwen had been the first to find her. She hugged Gwen and started to cry in Gwen's shoulder.

"How is it that the person I see everyday does not even think me attractive?"

"Arthur just doesn't look at you that way Merlin it doesn't mean he thinks you not…"

"But he said it right in there just barely I wish I was like you or Morgana, everybody thinks you both the most beautiful in Camelot. Hell even Uther acknowledges it. "

"Merlin don't listen to Arthur you're really beautiful, the only reason that no one comes after you is because you Arthur's maid."

"Then should I thank the prat from keeping me from a date? Sometimes I wish I wasn't Arthur's maid."

"I don't wish that, then I wouldn't have met you" Gwen said seriously

"Or I" as Gwaine appeared from the corner

"Gwaine! Get out! Were having girl talk" Gwen yelled at him

"Yes madam"

"You don't have to go Gwaine" Merlin said barely a whisper

"I thought you might like to know that Arthur is still feeling Morgana's wrath"

She knew that Gwaine was trying to cheer her up and she asked Gwen if she would go and help Morgana with Arthur. Plus she could get to know Gwaine better

"So who is Gwaine?" Merlin asked shyly

"Might as well start from the beginning huh? My names Gwaine Trueheart, twenty years of age and an orphan with adoptive parents. My father was a knight and my mother a servant. My father died protecting an outlying village when I was ten, we were thrust into poverty when the king refused to help us. And when we were coming here and bandits attacked us and killed my mother and me captive when I was twelve and as I was tortured till I was sixteen id pretty much given up hope when Arthur was out hunting, killed the bandits and saved my ass. Ever since we've been like brothers, he even found me a family with lord Godwyn and his daughter Elena. So were like cousins and brothers."

"So you are higher stature than me" She said slightly depressed

"Does it really matter Merlin?" He said in a hopeful voice "to me you are as important as any noble."

She turned her face away from him and he moved closer as to whisper in her ear but before he could she turned her head toward him and their lips briefly pressed together.

"Gwaine?" she backed up in surprise "I've only known you for a day and I uhh goodbye."

She went to run out and as she was running she heard Gwaine's voice yelling for her to come back.

The next morning Merlin woke Arthur without a word mostly because she didn't want to talk to him because he was an idiot and when He had realized that she was purposely ignoring him he started to test her perseverance and would say her name every three seconds to try and get her to answer.

"Where's my shirt eh Merlin? Merlin, Merlin, Merlin Merrrrliiiin."

What's weird is that yesterday he had called her about as attractive as a pig but now he noticed she was a little more attractive ok maybe a lot more attractive

When Gwaine came to talk she avoided him, when she had obsessed over him yesterday Arthur thought and he knew something went on between them and he needed to know what. He asked Merlin about it and she just said that e would not condone any sort of relationship so she was staying away. He decided to ask Gwaine but it's almost as if Merlin was the subject he didn't want to talk about it hell he was the prince son of the king and he deserved to know.

Even Gwen noticed and when she asked Merlin she would try to ignore her so Morgana and Gwen set a trap for Merlin...

"Merlin, Morgana needs her help with the wardrobe and I want to go see Lancelot."

"Gwen cant you help her with it?"

"Please Merlin? I really want to go see Lancelot."

"Fine Gwen but you'll owe me a favor, when I want out of Arthur's care "

She thanked Merlin and then left to find Gwaine….

As soon as she stepped into Morgana's room she Arthur and Morgana bickering

"Arthur! Out! The lady Morgana needs to get dressed and unless you can find another girl named Merlin to do it then leave"

"Merlin may I Remind you that you are my servant and I am the king's son.

"Consider me reminded now go she needs to change"

As soon as they had selected her dress Morgana had started to undress and once again Merlin was jealous of her body.

"You know Merlin I wish I had your body your so beautiful I mean you have perfect breasts and the perfect body you should have half of Camelot's men at your feet by now." Had Morgana said she was jealous of her body?

"I doubt that the only man that even noticed me was Gwaine and now not anymore"

"So why did he do to make you hate him?"

"Look Morgana I don't really want to talk about…"

Just at that moment the door burst open and Gwaine appeared between the doors he looked so worried. Wait why did he look worried?

"Merlin!?" he said her name like he was terrified "Merlin?!"

"Yes Gwaine?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Wait you didn't fall down and hit you head on a vase?"

"Now Arthur" Gwen screamed and the doors slammed and Arthur locked it from the outside so that they had to stay in there.

"What the, Gwen why did you tell me Merlin was losing a lot of blood and I needed to get her to Gaius immediately?"

"Because you two need to tell us what happened between you yesterday."

Merlin started "ask him he's the one that did it"

"Gwaine what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to Merlin I swear I went to ask you if you wanted come with me to Godwyns castle for a short time and then you turned you head and we kissed, I never meant to kiss you?"

Everyone stared at Gwaine, Merlin most of all. "You wanted me go back with you?"

Morgana and Gwen were still confused "Wait you guys kissed?"

Merlin pointed at Gwaine: "he's the one that kissed me"

"I didn't mean to" Gwaine pleaded

"What's going on in there?" Arthur yelled from behind the door

"Come and see you dollop-head"

Arthur unlocked the door and walked in with a death grin on his face

"Calm yourself Arthur" Morgana said practically giving him a death stare, must be a Pendragon thing.

"So what happened between you too I'm guessing by Gwen's open mouth I'm guessing it wasn't small."

This time Merlin wanted to go first "well Arthur first we had a tea party but then the teddy bear spilled tea all over my favorite dress and Gwaine wouldn't get me a napkin."

Gwen busted out laughing and while Morgana and Gwaine tried to maintain they laughter in a fit of giggles. Meanwhile Arthur was looking at Merlin like she was an idiot.

"Merlin why in the hell were you having a tea party with a teddy bear and how did you get Gwaine to participate in it."

No one expected that answer and started to laugh even more Gwen was laughing o hard she was crying and rolling on the floor. Merlin wondered if he was kidding or if he was being serious.

"You can't be serious mate did you really think she was telling the truth?"

Arthur got a little mad that he had been so gullible he thought everyone here was mature enough but apparently not Merlin. "What really happened Merlin?"

"Gwaine kissed me." She said with a smile on her face

"Gwaine what?" Arthur got very angry very fast, and turned to Gwaine "what the hell are you doing kissing my servant?"

"Arthur, are you jealous you didn't get merlins first kiss" Morgana asked him

"What no!"

"And who said that that was my first kiss?"

"Merlin who else would have kissed you other than Gwaine?"

"Well lets see there's will who's back in Ealdor writes me every week, proposed to me once, Sir Ewan, couple cute servants boys."

"You kissed sir Ewan?" Gwen asked

"No Gwen but he told me he wanted to and if he won the tournament he wanted a kiss as a reward."

Arthur had a sly comment he could wait to make Merlin pay for "so sir Ewan died because of you then eh?

"No how could you say that he fought for Camelot if anything he died because you were too ignorant to listen to me, Prat"

"OK, Let's not talk about a dead knight lets talk about the matter at hand" Gwaine said quite confused by the topic changing so suddenly.

"Yeah sure mister I-kiss-girls-while-their-emotionally-pained" Merlin retorted

"Wait I thought I thought we were happy and agreed that it was an accident"

"Why would I be happy my first kiss got stolen from me by an "accident"?"

"So it was you first" Morgana cried happily

"Oh my …, ok I'm leaving" Merlin said as she walked down the hall leaving everybody to interrogate Gwaine instead of her.

Arthur was jealous, that's what was making him mad. He shouldn't be jealous his servant kissed his best friend. He should be happy but for some reason he was jealous that he wasn't the one that kissed his servant, that he wasn't the one that could comfort her. He needed to make her happy and the only way to make her happy was him being an actual gentleman. He needed to win her heart.

Author's Note: Hey I'm out of ideas so I'm coming to you guys for them. Just send me any ideas you have and I'm look them over


End file.
